


Flames

by Lez_cool



Category: NBC Rise - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lez_cool/pseuds/Lez_cool
Summary: Maashous consults Michael after a reoccurring nightmare.





	Flames

Sirens

 

Sirens is all he could hear.

 

His ears were ringing and something warm was running down the side of his face. Where it was from he had yet to figure out. He couldn't call for help for he was unable to speak. He couldn't go find help. His legs were Stuck under a fallen beam. Everything was hot, smoke was filling his lungs quickly as it was getting harder to breath. With all the strength he could muster he was able to form one sentence before everything went black.

 

“Mama! Help me Mama!”

 

Darkness

 

Maashous woke with a start, facedown on his pillow. Beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he ripped off the covers. His breathing was ragged, he could feel the air start to refill his lungs. He attempted to regain his composure but failed as his breathing increased rapidly. He scrambled to find his phone and fell off the mattress in the process. He hit the floor with a loud thud.

He wobbly stood back up grabbing his phone off the nightstand Gordy's nightstand Maashous quickly became aware of his surroundings. He didn't see Gordy. 

‘He must have went upstairs’ 

Gordy sadly thought to himself. He didn't want to bother Gordy with his presence or his current distress. He powered on his phone and quickly scrolled through the contacts, desperately trying to find his friends name. 

 

Halloween boi

 

He clicked Michael's contact and listened to the ring.

 

“Hello” Michael's groggy voice filled Maashous’ ears. Maashous sighed in relief, which didn't really help his hyperventilating. 

“M-Michael.” He shakily said into the speaker.

Michael instantly realized something was off about his friend. “What's wrong you sound upset?”

“I-It happened a-again.” Maashous said into the phone. Michael was aware of his friends frequent nightmares. Especially recently since Maashous mother came into the picture. It all went downhill from there.

“Was it the same dream?”

“No this one was different.” Maashous paused for a moment letting himself breath. He then continued. “There was a fire this time. The fire that she caused. The one where I lost my da-” His voice broke and he inhaled sharply as a tear slid down his face.

“Maashous you don't have to-”

“No! I ...I need to get this off my chest.” He exhaled and continued on. “Where I lost my dad. She was gone they caught her. Michael. I lost everything in that fire. In HER fire. And now she's trying to get me back. She took everything from me.” He let the tears freely fall and a broken sob left his lips.

“They won't let her take you Maashous. This is your home. Gail, Mr. Mazzu, this troupe. WE’RE your family Maashous. She can't take you away from us, we won’t let her.”

“But-”

“No if, ands, or buts. You stay here. With your REAL family.” 

Maashous smiled sadly at his friends kindness and love. “Thanks Mike.” He said yawning.

“Anytime bro. Get some rest it's 4am and we have early rehearsal tomorrow.” Michael said patiently.

“Ok I will. Goodnight Mike.”

“Technically good morning but still goodnight Maashous.” Michael said matter-of-factly and chuckled.

Maashous chuckled and hung up the line. He climbed back into bed and fell back asleep.

 

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP


End file.
